


The Feelings we didn't know we had

by DiaHonkers



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Island Arc, Sick Character, Sickfic, Theres one mention of blood, beach, idiot friends, not really graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaHonkers/pseuds/DiaHonkers
Summary: Hazama lays on the ground of the pavilion during their Island vacation in pain and worry. The only thing on her mind is her friend, Terasaka.





	The Feelings we didn't know we had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thekillerduckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekillerduckie/gifts).



> My friend introduced me to this ship and... Me likey. I wrote this for her because she really loves this ship and I like writing. It needs more content.
> 
> Thank you so so so much to [Livixbobbiex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex) for doing an amazing job beta reading this. Check her out!! And check out [Thekillerduckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekillerduckie) as well! They're both amazing.

She tried to hold in her hot breath preventing it from going straight into Okuda’s face as she dabbed a cold towel on her flushed cheeks. Her body felt like lava , yet she trembled as if she was in the cold. A blanket was laid atop of her and her black wavy hair was pulled out of her face.

“Hazama san, please breathe , ” Okuda said as she sat back. 

Kirara took the chance to finally breathe out and take new oxygen into her lungs “What if you… get sick… ? ”  s he panted. Her eyes were half open, she didn’t have the power to fight them, but she could still see the worried look on Okuda’s face. The girl was obviously holding back tears and sniffled as she ‘discreetly’ wiped her eyes.

“I ’ m fine,  I’ m wearing a mask , ”  s he said. The mask may have covered her nose and mouth, but Hazama could see her cheeks curve upwards as she gave a shaky smile.

“Okuda san!” Takebayashi called further down the line of sick children . “Okajima kun’s nose won’t stop bleeding! I need more paper towels!” Okajima head laid in Takebayashi’s lap as he tried to stop the blood from traveling down his throat. His gloved hands held a paper towel which was soaked with blood.

Okuda’s eyebrows rose and her breath caught in her lungs as she looked at the two of them. “R-right away!”  s he said , standing up and running to the area where their supplies  were kept. She shuffled around the table before snatching up what she needed and darted over to the where the situation was unfolding. 

Hazama watched the event, struggling to keep her consciousness. She turned to Muramatsu who was in the same condition as she was. He looked over to her and made his lips to curve upwards in a forced smile. 

“We’re really fucked up, aren’t we?”  h e said with a dry laugh.

Hazama smirked and nodded before an agonizing pain shot to her forehead and a headache kicked in, throbbing against her skull. Her eyes squeezed tight as she rode the pain out.

_‘I’m going to die, aren’t I?’_ she questioned herself. _‘We may be trained assassins, but at the end of the day, we’re still middle school students.’_

She laughed to herself, the movement aggravating her headache. She had always been interested in the occult, ever since she was little. Death, demons, murder, rituals, things like that. .. Yet as she grew closer to the things she was interested in, the more frightened she became.  _ How ironic _ .

Next to her, Yoshida spoke up, distracting her from the coughing and groans of agony from her classmates. 

“It wasn’t even five hours ago that we were screwing around,” Yoshida scoffed “And now we’re here.”

As the words flew out of his mouth, her eyes shot wide open. They had all  come to the conclusion that their illness was caused by a concoction mixed into the drinks they were served earlier in the day. She remembered the four of them sitting at the table in the shade of an umbrella. They had been laughing and dicking around as they usually did. Specifically,  Terasaka came to mind, kicking his feet up on the table while sipping his drink. She had been looking at him, scanning his facial features.

“Terasaka drank the juice as well.” She announced to her friends.

Hazama pushed herself up, her arms shaking under her weight. Before she could even fully sit up, she collapsed back to the ground.

“We need to do something,”  s he choked , “We need to go get him. Even with the cure they’re after, moving around with an illness like this could be fatal. Even the cure may not be able to save him.” She bit her bottom lip as scenarios swarmed her mind.

“Don’t be stupid,” Muramatsu said dryly before a harsh cough erupted from his throat. “In this condition, we can’t even move. We may be  the  E-Class, but we’re clever. There’s no way he could hide an illness this severe. Someone’s gonna notice and make him sit down.”

Hazama felt some of her anxiety dissipate. Though, she felt as if she was lying to herself. She just wanted to close her eyes and leave all her anxieties behind, but at the same time, she was scared to even close her eyes. If she fell asleep, who knows if she would even wake up.

As if things could get any worse, the ground shook and the sky lit up as smoke from an explosion rose up from behind the hotel. Some of the class screamed which only made them feel worse. Others, just like Hazama, had ideas torturing their mind. She could hear some of her classmates -  _ her friends  _ \- start to cry. Her teeth clenched as her mind raced through all the worst possibilities.

_ ‘They’re dead’ ‘They’re hurt’ ‘Something bad happened’ ‘I _ _ ’ _ _ m gonna die’ _

She lost track of time  so  she didn’t remember the herd of footsteps approaching the area where the sick lay. She didn’t remember Okuda crying out in joy when she saw her classmates come back safely. And most of all, she didn’t remember Terasaka coming to her side and squeezing her hand , telling her everything would be alright and that it will go away soon , before he was  dragged  away to a cot of his own.

* * *

 

The bright summer sun shined straight into her pupils. She forced them open, squinting at the blinding light and rubbed the crust from the corners of her eyes. Without a second thought, she sat up. After sitting there lazily, washing the exhaustion of waking up away, she remembered what had happened. She looked at her arms and legs. Her hands went up to her throat to feel it before moving to her forehead. Glancing around, she saw that some of the cots were empty and other classmates were sleeping comfortably. 

She smiled and stood up. Her legs shook and almost brought her crashing back to the ground, but she soon regained her balance. Outside of the canopy, she saw Karasuma Sensei speaking with his subordinates and pointing towards the ocean. 

There was a giant black box sitting in the water and she watched as trucks full of  ‘A nti- S ensei-BB’ pull up and pour them inside. Nagisa was standing there talking to a Korosensei who was still encapsulated inside a ball. 

To her surprise, many of her classmates who were up and about were wearing tracksuits. They played in the sand building sand castles and burying their friends. Others had shed their tracksuits in favor of bathing suits and chased one another in the water. 

She heard a groan from the other side of the pavilion and her head snapped around. Terasaka  lay  there , shielding his eyes with his arm. 

“God damn sun…” he grumbled. 

She felt the anxieties she didn’t know she was carrying dissipate as she watched her friend complain  as  per usual. 

“Good morning,”  s he said as she walked over to him and kneeled next to him . “How do you feel ? ”

Terasaka peaked out from under his arm and smirked . “Glad to see you’re doing better.”

“I could say the same to you. You’re a goddamn idiot you know,”  s he chuckled. “I was scared… I-I could have lost you…”  s he mumbled the end of her sentence with a blush making its way across her face. “As much as I know about the occult, I doubt I could have  brought you back.”   


Terasaka scoffed and Hazama’s eyes shot up from the ground and towards him as he sat up. He took her hands sitting in her lap into  his  own.  


“I wasn’t about to let you die, Hazama. I wasn’t about to let any of you die. But, I couldn’t let you go especially.”

Hazama’s eyes widened in surprise. His words were so out of character. He looked into her eyes and gave a pitiful smile. His callous covered hands reached the side of her face and moved her curly black hair behind her ear with his thumb. His own face was hot with embarrassment.

Hazama chuckled. Terasaka sat back and looked at her with a scared expression. She smiled at him , a rare sight of a genuine smile and not one to purposefully creep people out , to let him know he had done nothing wrong. 

“You’re such an idiot.”  s he repeated herself.

“And so are you. All of us are. We’re E class after all.”

They cracked jokes to one another as if they hadn’t been on the verge of death not even 12 hours before. She emanated a light aura. Her eyes relaxed more as she stared at Terasaka’s face. She studied his chiseled chin, his round eyes, the curve of his nose, the way his cheeks rose when he smiled. 

She never wanted to be ‘Kirara’, the girl her wicked mother envisioned her to be, and she wasn’t her. But at the moment, she was less than herself. She felt more like a ‘normal’ girl. Maybe it was the effect that Terasaka had on her. The way he made her heart flutter. How she batted her eyelashes more. How she brushed her hair behind her ear more.

Hazama looked to the ground. “I was scared,” she stated , “I was so, so scared… When we realized that you had gone with them, and we remembered all drinking the juice together, I was terrified. I was so scared the next time I would see you, you would be in a body bag,”  s he brought her eyes to look straight into his. Her eyes were glossy from the tears brimming at the edge them. But even though her warped vision she could see his concerned look. “As much as I like visiting graveyards, I don’t think I’d be able to bring myself to visit you.”  s he said with a wet laugh.

Her chest tightened in shock and excitement as Terasaka ’ s large arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a close hug. He gripped the sides of her shirt as if he was never going to let go. His face was burrowed into her neck. She felt his hot breath slid across her skin as he laid there thinking.

Hazama took the opportunity and buried her own face into his shirt. She relished in the smell of her friend. Her heart rate slowed as the scent comforted her. Her tears no longer fell from her eyes and soiled the ugly shirt covered in pineapples he was wearing.

She wanted to grab on tighter when she felt him pull away from her. But his grasp never left her body. He held her elbows, her arms resting against his. His face was soft in sorrow. He studied her face. It was different, not an expression that was scared like the others. It looked as if he was looking at something sweet, something that made your heart melt and makes you happy.

“I’m sorry I did that to you.” He broke the silence.

“I’m just glad you made it back,”  s he mumbled as she gripped his arms tighter. “Please don’t do that again.”

“I promise.”  h e said softly as he sat up a bit and kissed her gently on the forehead. She stayed silent, her mind processing what had happened. She smiled as her face managed to get hotter than it had been before. She leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. Terasaka began to run his fingers through her hair, taking out the knots that had formed from the night before. 

“Let’s go join the others.”  h e said as he rose from the ground and offered a hand out to her. She took it and stood next to him. She looked up at him and smiled. The two turned to face the direction their classmates were in,  and  instead of letting go, he gripped her hand tighter.

They made casual banter as they walked through the sand burning hot from the sun. She managed to frighten him with some of the stories she had read recently. She even tried to spook him by making a face, but he didn’t flinch one bit, he only laughed. She felt content as she had finally found someone who wasn’t scared of her appearance.

They sat near the shore and watched the waves roll towards the land. Her head rested on his shoulder, their hands still entwined, with an unspoken relationship forming between the two of them.

* * *

 

Muramatsu and Yoshida  hid  behind a dead bush, peering through its thin branches at the two love birds chattering away. 

“You owe me 3000 yen.” Yoshida said , smirking at him with a grin filled with mischief. 

“Fuck you.” Muramatsu grumbled as he fished the bills out of his pocket. 

Yoshida cackled before a hand slammed against his mouth. He spat and it was Muramatsu’s turn to scream. The two of them quickly flicked their heads back to the pair in fear that they had noticed them. 

They were gone. 

“Goddamnit!” Muramatsu said , aggravated , before standing up to go and find them. 

Hazama stood there behind them with her hair covering her face as her eyes bore into their own. Her smile was wide  and  the gums that lined her pearly white teeth were visible. 

The two of  them  shrieked and held each other before Terasaka came up from behind her and slung an arm around the girl. His face was red and tears streamed down his face from how hard he was laughing. 

“What the fuck are you two doing?”  h e questioned them between wheezes.

The two spies looked at each other before making a bolt for it. They stumbled through the hard terrain as they scurried to get away. 

“You’re not getting away!” Terasaka screamed , following them. 

Hazama cackled as she watched her friends run away from her unofficial boyfriend in fear. She held her sides to keep herself from falling to the ground. 

“We’re sorry!” Yoshida and Muramatsu’s cries echoed through the air as they ran into the metaphorical sunset. 


End file.
